


Brume de chaleur

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, UA Kagerou Days
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chaleur écrasante de l'été brouille le paysage de Tokyo, et un chat se pose sur les genoux de Kenma. L'air se teinte de rouge. (UA Kagerou Days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brume de chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'étais surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'UA Kagerou Days en français alors je me suis dit... pourquoi pas... Je n'avais jamais écrit de kuroken, en plus ! Pour avoir l'effet total, je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps la chanson Kagerou Days, mais pas la version Hatsune Miku, prenez plutôt celle de Souichi (piano) ou celle de Jin.
> 
> S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews ! Même quelques mots, même si vous trouvez votre commentaire idiot, ça rassure tellement de savoir qu'on ne poste pas dans le vide. Bonne lecture !

La chaleur écrasante de l'été brouille le paysage de Tokyo, et les cheveux de Tetsurou sont collés à son front. À côté de lui, Kenma n'a pas l'air de se soucier du fait qu'il fasse chaud, si chaud – le T-shirt de Tetsurou est trempé de sueur. La lumière qui tombe du ciel en une cascade blanche lui fait plisser les yeux, et il ne remarque pas tout de suite que Kenma a rangé sa DS pour caresser un chat errant. D'où est-il arrivé, il n'en a pas la moindre idée, mais il ronronne paisiblement, les yeux clos.

— Je n'aime pas l'été, murmure-t-il, les doigts enfouis dans la fourrure du félin.

C'est bien la seule personne que Tetsurou entendrait dire ça – que l'été n'est pas la meilleure saison.

— J'ai hâte que les vacances soient finies.

— Moi aussi, répond Tetsurou, et c'est vrai.

Il aime rester avec Kenma dans ce parc, le même depuis qu'ils sont enfants, mais le volley-ball lui manque, ses amis lui manquent, même Yaku lui manque un peu, c'est dire. Et puis, tout, tout pour échapper à ces températures infernales qui menacent de faire fondre les balançoires de plastique sur lesquelles ils sont assis.

Soudain, le chat saute de sa place sur les genoux de Kenma et les regarde avec insistance. Tetsurou a l'impression qu'il veut qu'ils le suivent, mais – il fait trop chaud. Kenma se lève, cependant, alors il traîne des pieds à leur suite, le petit chat noir et son ami d'enfance. De plus en plus vite, sous la chaleur intenable de ce jour d'été – Tetsurou se rappelle confusément qu'on est le 15 août, avant d'oublier quand Kenma se met à courir. Le chat est maintenant assis au beau milieu d'un passage piéton et les regarde en agitant la queue. Kenma court, sans regarder autour de lui. Le feu passe au rouge, et il traverse la rue au même moment qu'un camion arrive à toute vitesse.

Le cri de Tetsurou se perd dans un horrible bruit de choc.

Les bandes blanches sont tachées de rouge, et de l'autre côté de la rue, les yeux du chat sont de la même couleur. L'air même semble se teinter d'un filtre écarlate – Tetsurou ne peut plus respirer. Une odeur de sang envahit ses narines juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule, et le monde devient noir.

ooo

Son réveil sonne. Tetsurou sait déjà qu'il ne veut pas affronter la chaleur du dehors, mais il descend quand même la rue et va s'asseoir dans le parc, près d'une petite silhouette posée sur la balançoire. Il a fait un rêve horrible, cependant, voir Kenma assis près de lui le rassure. Il fait chaud pour un 15 août, tellement chaud que le chat noir qui s'approche paraît onduler, mais il se pose sur les genoux de Kenma comme si sa place était là et Tetsurou sent sa gorge se serrer. Kenma, doucement, lui dit qu'il n'aime pas l'été.

Au mot près, tout se passe comme dans son rêve, et Tetsurou a envie de crier quand Kenma se lève pour courir après le chat.

Le passage piéton, le camion.

Avant que le voile noir ne recouvre ses yeux, Tetsurou entend le chant des cigales.

ooo

Chaleur écrasante. 15 août. Cette fois, Tetsurou court, court de toutes ses forces. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, mais il s'est réveillé en sueur et l'image de sang s'est gravée dans ses paupières. Kenma proteste quand il le prend par la main, et le chat qu'il caressait saute de ses genoux, mais Tetsurou s'en fiche – il faut qu'ils s'éloignent, qu'ils partent d'ici le plus vite possible.

— Kuro, je ne veux pas courir, il fait trop chaud, proteste Kenma en s'arrêtant sous un immeuble en construction.

Près de lui, un chat noir agite la queue. Tetsurou n'a pas le temps de protester, de lui dire pour son rêve – des barres de métal tombent du haut de l'échafaudage et le monde se couvre d'éclaboussures rouges. Son cri d'impuissance est étouffé par la chaleur. Le chat, derrière l'amas sanglant, se lèche la patte comme si de rien n'était.

ooo

Quand il se réveille, Tetsurou a l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Une semaine, deux ? Une infinité. Kenma est assis sur la balançoire et Tetsurou ne prend pas la peine de le saluer. À quoi bon. Le chat est là, toujours là, et le nargue depuis les genoux de Kenma. Il se lèvera bientôt, ou bien c'est Tetsurou qui se lèvera, puis ils courront jusqu'au passage piéton – c'est le plus proche.

Et Kenma mourra.

— Je n'aime pas l'été, murmure Kenma, comme s'il savait.

Cela fait des semaines, il doit savoir, maintenant. La brume de chaleur semble distordre l'univers lui-même, mais cela fait des semaines que Tetsurou fait le même rêve et que Kenma – il est sans doute au courant.

— Je t'aime, murmure Tetsurou, plus doucement encore, et Kenma ne l'entend pas.

Cette fois, Tetsurou ne prend pas la peine de marcher jusqu'au passage piéton, et ferme les yeux avant d'entendre les pneus du camion crisser.

ooo

Des mois et des mois. Kenma est là, sur la balançoire, il le sait sans même aller vérifier, et Tetsurou tente de ne pas se lever, attend dans sa chambre, écrasé par la chaleur, que l'inconscience s'abatte sur lui.

ooo

C'est une curiosité morbide qui le tire du lit, une force plus forte que sa nausée qui le fait marcher jusqu'à la balançoire, jour après jour depuis qu'il a découvert que rester au lit ne servirait à rien. Une envie de se faire du mal, sous ce soleil de plomb qui les scrute de son regard impassible.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas l'été.

— Il fait trop chaud, répond Kenma, mais il se lève quand même pour courir après le chat.

ooo

Pitié, laissez-le, juste pour cette fois – Tetsurou court de toutes ses forces, la main de Kenma dans la sienne, et ils dépassent l'échafaudage à toute allure. La chaleur miroitante semble s'accrocher à leurs habits pour les ralentir, le soleil griffe leur peau de ses rayons, mais ils courent, et Tetsurou sent son cœur se serrer quand ils arrivent enfin sur l'esplanade de la gare.

— Je t'aime, Kenma.

Il ne l'entend pas – il s'est penché pour un chat noir, sorti de nulle part, et Tetsurou n'a pas le temps de crier avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide. L'odeur de l'asphalte brûlante est recouverte par celle du sang.

ooo

Rien à faire. Tetsurou traîne les pieds jusqu'à la balançoire, espérant que Kenma n'y sera pas – il y est, comme à chaque fois.

Il murmure sa déclaration d'amour après que Kenma ait terminé de parler et il ne l'entend pas, comme à chaque fois.

Le camion arrive et l'écrase, comme à chaque fois.

ooo

15 août. Encore. Tetsurou a envie de vomir, et des cernes d'un noir profond – Kenma, sur la balançoire, caresse un chat noir sans même relever la tête à son approche.

— Je t'aime, dit Kuroo, fort, cette fois, il veut être entendu.

Kenma sursaute, et le chat descend souplement de ses genoux. Il les regarde comme pour leur lancer un défi, puis se met à courir. Ils le suivent, Kenma en tête, les poings serrés.

Le feu passe au rouge, et Tetsurou entend le camion arriver avant même de le voir. Il s'élance en avant – Kenma a toujours été plus petit, c'est si facile de le pousser sur le côté.

Avant que le camion ne le heurte, Tetsurou voit le chat, de l'autre côté du trottoir, et sourit. Il a gagné, cette fois.

La dernière image qu'il emporte est celle de Kenma, les yeux écarquillés, puis un voile rouge ferme ses paupières.

* * *

Le réveil sonne, et Kenma enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Près de lui, un chat noir ronronne, comme pour le réconforter.

— Cette fois non plus, je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.


End file.
